Where Love Abounds
by Memoir Angel
Summary: What do you do when your best friend is killed by a demon and then you find out that the person your falling in love with IS a demon who was sent to kill your family next but doesnt know its yours?... yyh and dbz. please review! [COMPLETE]
1. A Crushing Fate

_Okay so the story is way more interesting than it sounds __because I absolutely suck at summaries but if you read I __promise you will not be sorry…hopefully.. My first story and I __wrote this like years ago but I just found out about fan__fiction which is why it is just now being put on here. _

_I know my story doesnt necessarily follow the show dbz but i like the way i made. please tell me your thoughts if i can make it better And __please review! If you like it, I already have the __sequel half__way done which is way longer and much better._

_O__h __a__nd just so __you guys know…not that it isn't obvious…I don't __own YuYuHakusho or Dragon Ball Z._

* * *

Chapter 1: A crushing fate

Rena walked through the woods with tears streaming down her face. Her hair was matted down since she had wiped her face and ran her fingers through it so many times. She didn't care what she looked like, though; today was not her day, just as everyday had been for two weeks now. She was very pretty aside from that with her brown hair, tan, smooth complexion, and trim figure. Obviously she didn't train much. Of course, she never needed to before; she hated fighting, but 'She' definitely didn't. She would usually just rely on her friend if they ever got into trouble. It was only natural for a Sayian to love fighting anyway; she was just the one out of it. But Bre loved it more than anything, and she gave her life to becoming strong so she could prove to her father she wasn't weak and so he wouldn't constantly say that she was.

"Bre..."

The name escaped her lips and she quickly shut them. How horrible that she would have to prove anything to her dad to get him to leave her alone...and Rena. This brought back so many bad memories of her childhood past. _Gosh_, she thought, _how long am I going to do this? Why can't I be strong just for once in my life; like she would have been?_ It had been two weeks since the day, that horrid day. With tears flowing harder now, she could feel her head start to throb so she placed her hand against her forehead. She closed her eyes and suddenly her mind replayed the flashback of her haunting memory.

_:Flashback:_

_Two figures running in a factory, searching desperately for each other. One, hunting them. The only sounds that could be heard were the running of feet and the every now and then evil laugh of the demon chasing them. Besides that, it was almost so quiet you could hear the ticking sound of the bomb that was wedged in the ground of the building minutes before it would explode. The demon hunting, however, was the only one who knew this. Suddenly the demon catches up with the girl known as Rena (as she watched her flashback it was as she watched herself being lifted up, but still feeling all the fear inside her body). The demon grabs her by the throat. And holds her up against the wall. Choking, all she can think of is her best friends safety._

_"At least …..if one of us…. survives...then…."_

_He hears this and only squeezes tighter. The next thing she saw (just as she remembered) she was being thrown across the room and as he came walking up to her he smirked,_

_" You don't know just how long I have waited for this, and if I can't get rid of your father then I'll take away the next most precious thing to him... his daughter."_

_Her eyes widened as she realizes this is it, and just as he puts his hand about five feet from her face she closes her eyes. As the demon is about to blast her, Bre, her best friend shows up and takes the hit instead. Rena screams as she runs to her best friend but Bre just gets up and blasts a hole in the wall as she then try's to get Rena to leave._

_"Get out of here now! Ill take care of him"_

_" NO! I wont leave you... I cant!"_

_"Rena go! You know you can't survive against him. I'm the one who's trained for this!"_

_"NO! I'm not going anywhere! What kind of person would that make me if I just left you to die"?_

_"Ill be fine! And I'm not going to die! So this time I'm not asking, I'm making you leave!"_

_"But….Bre….I-I…."_

_"You were the best friend I ever had", Bre interrupted as she threw a blast at Rachel that threw her out the hole in the wall._

_The Next thing Rena remembers was... that's right... the bomb... time was up._

_:End Flashback:_

Rena jumped a little almost like she could feel the intense heat from the explosion. She tried to shrug it off and stand up straight. …Yes. It had been two weeks since that day... the day her truest friend died, and she still didn't understand how she had survived herself. She didn't know whether the demon that killed her was alive either, but she figured that If he was, he would have come after her already. She really just hoped that he was blown up when the bomb went off. Still…Why couldn't she get over her pain? Why had Bre saved her in the first place, why had she given her life for her? More tears started to flow now than ever.

"I hate you!", she screamed, "Why did you do something like that! Are you crazy! Now your gone and I'll never see you again!" You promised me you wouldn't die….you….promised…."

She dropped to the ground hitting her fist hard against it.

"Now I've lost you and my father and he promised me he wouldn't die either! Just look what you've done!"

She braced herself against the ground as she then began to think about a couple of hours before she died. …that's right they had gotten in an argument, which was very strange because they never had before. She wasn't too worried about that right now though, because there was nothing that could ever replace the emptiness she felt. _Why would some fourteen year old girl have to deal with this_, she thought, _life is so unfair!_ Of course she knew why. She and Bre were Sayians. Her father, Goku, was the strongest Sayian there was and since her older brother Gohan tried to live the 'unexposed life' she was constantly faced with monsters like that who went after her instead. Her friend, Bre, was the daughter of the Sayian Prince Vegeta, which in a way made her royalty, but she never really thought of it like that before. Vegeta was the coldest Sayian she had ever met, and she use to be terrified of him. Now, all she could feel was bitterness for the way he treated his only daughter that he would never see again. He hardly spoke to her and when he did, his words were only criticism. He also despised Rena because she was Goku or (as he said it) 'Kakorots' daughter. Vegeta could never accept the fact that Goku was stronger than him and naturally too. He even kidnapped her and Bre once to try to lure Goku to the planet Namek where he thought he could finally defeat him with the Dragon balls. Funny how he could kidnap his own daughter. She chuckled to herself. _Wow_, she thought, _that's the first time I've even smiled since two weeks ago._ She was now a little more relaxed so she decided to head home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_And there you have it! Chapter 1! So please tell me what you thought about it or if you have ideas for like plot twists or anything. now this story is complete so i might not change much but i would love ideas for my sequal since i currently have a case of 'writers block' as i heard someone once say. if you flame... be nice!_


	2. A New Hope

Chapter 2: A new hope 

Rena hadn't been home a lot lately but she figured it wouldn't hurt tonight. As she approached her home she spotted Vegetas (since it was very close to hers) and knew that Trunks would be home. Lately, he was the only person she would talk to and they had always been a little sweet on each other before. Bre never seemed to mind though so she gently knocked on the door. Vegeta answered with a harsh…

"Wha-a.…!"

…Before he could finish, he realized it was Rena and stopped. Seeing that she had been crying he quickly turned his head away and opened the door all the way. He knew why she was there so he left it opened and walked away. Rena slowly walked in and shut the door. She found trunks in his room, and he looked a little weary, but as soon as he saw Rena in the doorway he jumped up from his bed and ran to her because he knew that she had been crying. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. Rena hadn't expected this so she was taken back a little, but she soon returned the hug. He was now the closest thing she had and she wouldn't let that go so easily. After the hug ended she sat on his bed and they talked for a little bit while he tried to comfort her. When she got ready to leave she walked to the door but saw him coming right behind her. He gently whispered her name and kissed her on the cheek, she blushed softly and told him goodnight. As she walked through the living room she stopped by the kitchen to check on Bulma (Bre's mother) and then headed for the door. When she got close she heard someone call her name,

"..Rena..."

It was rough yet sad and she then realized whom it came from.

"Don't worry, I was just leaving", her voice rang out bitterly.

She got to the door and placed her hand on the doorknob…

"Wait..."

She froze, _why would he be asking me to wait? He can't stand even being around me._ She stood there, hand still on the doorknob when he finally looked at her and said,

"Maybe we could talk outside...no arguments," he said firmly.

Rena still feeling uneasy took a deep breath and slowly opened the door to walk outside. He followed. She sat on the swing and pulled her legs to her chest almost trembling in fright and partially because it was cold. He walked over to her and sat on the railing beside it with one leg against his chest and the other hanging feely over the railing.

"I've been thinking...", he started, "about Bre… and myself… and I thought maybe… you could help me…with something"

Rena was very shocked at this statement but still continued to listen intently without saying a word.

"I know I'll probably never see Bre again...

_Wonder what gave him that idea_, she thought sarcastically.

"But I could still start over...with you."

Now she was really taken back but she still held firm.

"What are you getting at?", she said bluntly.

"A second chance!", he shot back as soon as she finished.

_A second chance_, she thought, _that's right...Goku...dad. (She remembered back six years ago when her father fought with cell and had given his life to beat him. Even after, when they finally gathered the dragon balls to revive him, how he asked to stay so he could train with King Kai, and be ready the next time if he had to fight someone stronger. He has now been spending the last six years training very hard in Snakes Way, and awaiting the day he is able to return home once again.)_

Rena hadn't really talked to him in a very long time too, since six years ago. She could talk to him through King Kai if she really wanted to, but she was still upset at him for leaving in the first place. She did get to one last time when he asked to stay in snakes way, but that was it. She also remembered how Trunks and Bre had to carry her off the field kicking and screaming when Goku had asked them to leave because he knew that he was going to die, and he knew that she knew it too. She remembered the crystal necklace he handed her, and how he told her that it held great power that would unleash when she was ready. She also thought back to Bre, and wondered if he knew about her. Then it suddenly hit her as to what Vegeta was "getting" at.

"A father?", she spoke. Not really meaning to say it out loud, she ducked her head. He cleared his throat.

"Precisely " he answered.

At this she sat up straight, "….A chance to learn how to be a dad while being mine till Goku gets back".

She was very shocked that she had said this out loud also, but he still didn't seem to care just nodded in agreement.

"Alright then", she said, "What exactly do you want to learn?"

"Everything", he answered.

"Okay then, we start tomorrow"

He looked up at Rena and for a moment she started to feel uneasy, especially when he said bluntly,

"Tomorrow? Why do we have to start so soon? I didn't say I wanted to start tomorrow anyway".

She was a little taken back but she knew she had to stay firm if she was ever going to get him to open up someday so she replied,

"No you didn't say tomorrow but you didn't say exactly when either so I took it upon myself to set a date and if you don't like it, then tough I'm the one training you so your listening to me now got it?"

At this Vegeta seemed to be a little taken back and Rena sat very uneasy in her chair waiting for his reply. Finally he spoke,

"Whatever."

She couldn't believe what she just heard; he had agreed with her and about her bossing him around too. Vegeta, noticing that she was a little surprised, slowly smiled a kind of half smile, and this time it wasn't because he was about to kill something. Rena just simply smiled back as she watched him get up and go back into the house. _Maybe this whole thing with Bre has changed him in some way...maybe things will get better...maybe_

0000000000000000000000000000000

Bright light shown through a windows as Rena slowly opened her eyes. She saw the scenery, but something was different. She suddenly sprung up and sat straight up in bed. She had slept in Bre's room, but how did she get here? The last thing she remembered was talking to Vegeta. _He didn't bring me up here did he,_ she shivered at the thought. Vegeta, being across the hallway, walked by and must have noticed how confused she looked. She saw him but he answered her before she could speak,

"You fell asleep on the swing and something trunks said about how you haven't looked to peaceful or beautiful... something like that, but anyway he brought you up here so you wouldn't freeze outside."

Rena just blushed at the thought that trunks said she looked beautiful and that_ he_ had actually _carried _her up stairs. Vegeta just put on a confused look and then began to walk away.

"One more thing", he spoke up, "when do we start today?"

"Soon"

That was all she could say and he must have accepted it because he left the room. She figured she would go home to freshen up, change clothes, eat something, and then they could get started. Then the thought struck her, what was she supposed to teach him anyway. It was easier just saying that she would instead of actually doing it. At least she had a couple hours or so. She finally decided what they would do and headed home.


	3. A Promising Friend

Chapter 3: A promising friend 

A young brunette and a tired prince could be seen walking through the streets of their hometown. Vegeta, seeming very lost in thought slightly remembered his way around from when Bulma would drag him with her to the store. Rena, also very lost in thought led the way home. She could only think of the day's events. She had taken him to the park, where they had spent hours just talking about everything, and she couldn't help but smile at the thought of when he tried to feed the pigeons there. She was also very surprised that he didn't try to kill anything or never yelled at anyone for getting on his nerves, even her. She quickly thought about Bre, _she would be the happiest girl right now if she could have seen the way her father acted today_, she thought. Suddenly, a thought struck her, and she wondered why she hadn't thought of it before.

"Train me!" she blurted out, almost not meaning to. Vegeta stopped suddenly, a little taken back,

"What did you say?"

"Train me. All Bre ever did was train and she was so strong, and maybe if I had trained with her I would have been able to save her. Besides, this can be how you repay me for helping you."

At this she couldn't help but stare at him with tear filled eyes. Vegeta thought about it, then replied, "Alright then, but it wont be easy just to warn you."

"I know…Thank you," she whispered.

"One more thing," he added, "it's not your fault for anything that happened, so don't ever tell me that it is got it?"

She nodded, and thought to herself, _You don't seem... That cold-hearted, just...confused._ At this she began walking again. He followed. She remembered how, at sixteen, Vegeta was forced to marry a certain, blue-haired thirteen year old, in order to keep his throne so he could be king one day. Bulma was her name and even though she use to be so terrified of him for when he threatened to kill her once, she was still the only one who could walk all over him, and for some reason, he would listen to her. Soon after trunks was born, he knew he would have a son to take _his_ place when the time was right, but all his dreams were crushed when Frieza killed his father and blew up the Sayian home planet. This forced him to come to earth where, a few years later, Bre was born. Vegeta always swore she was never meant to happen, and this had always hurt her when he would tell her. So, Vegeta ran away to Namek, where he stayed a long time searching for the dragon balls. Rena's parents were married young too, but that's just how it was back then. Goku and chi-chi loved each other very much, and they had a son named Gohan. Three years later, they had Rena, the same time Bre was born. Bre was actually only one day older than Rena, so they pretty much grew up together and were always best friends. They never once had an argument either, which made her think back to why two weeks ago they suddenly had their first. Then she thought about her dad. Goku was always like a father to Bre while Vegeta was gone, and now Vegeta wanted to be like a father to her while Goku was gone. Things had definitely turned around, and they happened so fast, Rena didn't know how she was going to accept all of it. _...In time_, she finally concluded, _I just need time._

As Rena reached her house, she saw trunks waiting for her by a tree.

He smiled, "where have you been all day?"

"Out… With your dad."

"Uh, you mean Vegeta."

"Yes trunks, your father."

"But why? I don't understand, I thought he hated you."

"I think he really feels bad about Bre and so he asked for my help."

"I-I don't get it, help for what and why from _you_?"

"Its just different now, trunks, he wants to start being a dad, something he should have been years ago, and he wants to start with me, because I don't have mine anymore."

"Really? Wow, a dad huh? Kind of catchy, for him anyway."

"Don't worry trunks, in time, you will see him start to open up to you in a way you've never seen before and I think that, someday, he will be a great dad."

"Rena, you sure do have a way with words, and with people, so I believe in you."

"Thanks trunks, it's so nice to finally get my mind on something else, and you've really helped with that too."

With that she sat down by him and grabbed his hand, he gently squeezed back. The two just sat there in silence watching the sun go down, and gently holding hands. Soon minutes past, then hours, and Rena felt her head begin to tilt slightly till she rested it on his shoulders. Trunks didn't mind though, he gently rested his head on hers, and they soon drifted off to sleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000

It had been three months since the accident, and Rena finally started to show a faint smile on her face. _Of course she knew it was no accident, he was trying to kill her, but decided to kill Bre instead_. He had let her live and she knew it. He wanted Goku to suffer by killing Rena, but instead he ended up making Rena suffer by killing the person most precious to her. Rena was walking through the same woods as she had been two weeks ago. She really liked this part of the woods; it was almost like...her hideout of some sort. She then began to think of how Vegeta had changed so much in just a couple of months. She caught him finally telling his wife he loved her, about a week ago, and she also saw him hug his sixteen year old son for the fist time in his life, just yesterday. She had to smile at that. Vegeta had also been training her too, and it was very difficult at first, but she soon caught on and was beginning to really toughen up. _(Of course, she was the daughter of Goku, what else did you expect)_ Vegeta also realized this and knew that soon she would be able to defeat him when they battled for fun. Rena stopped suddenly when she heard a rustle in the leaves above her. Normally she would have guessed it was just a bird or something, but somehow she could sense something... Or someone. She decided to check it out. With her guard up she walked slowly like she was headed home as if to lure the person out.

_I hope your training has paid off, Vegeta._

Suddenly, she heard something jump down behind her, but before it could attack, she grabbed it by the arm and flung it down in front of her. Realizing what she had done, she gasped. He was a man, kind of short looking with jet-black hair, and one white line right across the middle. His hair stuck up almost like Vegeta and he wore a white band around his forehead. He was dressed in a black shirt with a grayish-black belt and black pants with black boots.

"Who are you!" she called out.

Struggling to get up he called out, "Quite a reflex you got there"

Then he realized... She was...just a girl. He was so taken back by this, he couldn't speak.

"I said who the heck are you!"

After he could finally speak he said, "Does that even matter? Look, I'm searching for someone right now and I don't want to be interrupted so, later."

"Later? You can't just leave after you tried to attack me, at least tell me your name. Maybe I can help you find who you're looking for"

"HA HA HA _you _help _me?_ Whatever, like you could help me, which I don't need help anyway so like I said goodbye"

"Don't need my help huh? Well then how come I was able to throw you down like that. It looked like to me you were struggling to get up too."

"Look I said leave me alone, if you do not obey I will be forced to really hurt you and I'd rather waste my time on someone at least a little more challenging."

With that he began to walk off, but was abrubted shortly when Rena suddenly appeared in front of him.

"I say your a coward and you don't want to fight me cause your afraid Ill beat you."

"Fine if your going to be that stubborn, then prepare to die!"

The man got in his attacking position, but before Rena could get ready, he charged at her with amazing speed. With his fist seconds from colliding with her face, Rena let out a small ball of energy from her hand, which knocked him back a little and stopped his punch. She couldn't believe how well she had reacted again. This also surprised the other, and he got in his attacking position quickly to charge at her again, but this time something was different. He disappeared so quickly and came at her from behind. He kicked her in the back, which knocked her to the ground on her face. She tried to get up but he held his foot on her back. He pulled out his sword, ready to stab her in the back, until he noticed something...her face. And for some reason he couldn't quit staring at it.

"What….did I ever do…..to you anyway"? He could hear here say, which made him notice she was crying.

"I'm…..just...not ...strong...enough"

This caused him to step off her back and drop his sword to the ground. He then bent down and offered to help her up.

"What... why didn't you kill me?"

He just looked at her, thinking of why he had come here in the first place. _He was trying to find a certain Sayian, and maybe she could lead him to the Sayian. It would definitely save him some time._ Finally snapping out of his thought he answered.

"I wasn't planning on killing you, I just wanted to see if you could beat me, and you could possibly have. For that I admire you and your willingness to fight."

"Oh…well...thanks...I guess."

"..Hiei.."

"What?"

"You asked me my name earlier. My names Hiei."

"Oh, well then Hiei, I'm Rena. Nice to meet you."

"Yea... it is nice..." Hiei trailed off.

"So you never told me why you tried to attack me exactly."

"I was looking for someone"

"So you're trying to find some girl and kill her..."

"No. I didn't really intent to attack you I just wanted to know why you were in my part of the woods. I'm actually looking for a man, who took something dear to me."

"Oh your part of the woods huh? Well just to let you know this is my part of the woods. I come here all the time. Actually I'm training right now so I can also be ready incase I have to face a certain person who took something dear from me too, but hopefully I wont have to face him anytime soon."

"Oh...really? Well it seems were not very different then. Lets make a deal. Since you seem to like these woods so much, how about I get the upper half (meaning the trees) and you can have the lower part (the ground) what do you say?"

"I say you're really funny, but if you insist...deal"

Hiei slightly smiled at her as she began to walk away. Then he realized what he was doing. Why had he let her go in the first place, and why was he feeling so sentimental around her. _Snap out of it_, he thought, _focus on why your here. If she has lost someone then maybe she is looking for the same person as him._ He decided he would act interested in her, and get to know her so he could find out her secret and who she was, and it would be strictly business. (Mostly so he wouldn't have to worry about becoming emotionally attached.) With that, he climbed back up in the trees and sat on a limb. His mind drifted into a state of sub consciousness as he began to think. He was a demon from his demon world on a mission to destroy a certain Sayian, the one who took his parents away from him. That's what Tiguoro, his demon partner, had told him after they left the demon world. (Tiguoro was actually the demon king right now.) He told hiei how he must train him so he can beat that worthless Sayian. He said his parents were actually on a mission to kill him, but he instead caught them off guard and had slain both of them. Hiei was so angry at the thought of this, that without thinking he flung his right hand and smashed into the tree causing the top half of it to fall, with him in it. He quickly awoke from his sub consciousness as he landed on top of the tree that was now on the ground. He grumbled to himself as he got up and walked off. He had been in the human world so long he kind of missed his home, and he wished he could hurry up and find the Sayian so he could go home already. Then without warning…

"...Rena..."

He spoke her name without even meaning to. He quickly turned around to make sure she hadn't heard what happened and came running back to hear him say her name. Satisfied with his search that he was alone, he finally just sat on the ground and eventually fell asleep._ (Something he didn't do very often.)_


	4. A Different Life

Chapter 4: A different life 

Rena was walking through different stores along the street when she decided to get something to eat. That's when she noticed someone in the distance. A short black figure was seen in a park pointing his sword at some lady demanding that she give him all her money. Rena ran quickly over there to see if she was really seeing this. Sure enough…. It was Hiei.

"What do you think you are doing to that poor girl!", she yelled.

_Oh crap…_ he thought. _Why did she have to come here… and why now?_

"I said what the he…"

"What does it look like", he smirked.

"I can't believe I actually fell for that stupid 'nice guy' look you had about you! Obviously I was wrong."

"Look, you don't know anything about me, and you don't want to either, besides I got to eat somehow."

"Its called getting a job, and buying your own meal!", she shouted back.

With that, she was so angry with him, and then she saw how terrified the poor girl was. She quickly thought of Bre, and how her father always bullied her around like she wasn't even his kid. Hiei watched as her eyes then became flushed with anger, and something happened that Rena would have never expected. She began to yell as her hair suddenly went from brunette to blonde in just seconds as it started to flip out from all ends almost standing straight up. A bright golden light emitted from her whole body. Hiei almost jumped at how fast this had happened. Then Rena realized she had finally gone Super Sayian for the first time in her life even before Bre had. With this, she took one step forward as Hiei took one step back. She suddenly disappeared and was right behind Hiei. She then slammed his face hard into the ground. He groaned at the sudden pain in his head.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance!", he growled.

"And I should have done that a long time ago!", she shouted back.

With that she jumped up and flew home. Hiei didn't know she could fly, and the already freaked out girl just gasped while Hiei growled at her,

"What are you looking at?" She then came back to reality and ran off screaming. Hiei just got up best he could and with his hand pressed against his forehead while he began walking home.

000000000000000000000000000000

Rena sat under a tree in 'her' part of the woods trying to get an afternoon sleep. She really hoped she wouldn't see Hiei, but at the same time she wished she could just talk to him. Hiei sat in a tree on a limb thinking about what had happened. He could still feel his head throb and the few cuts and bruises on his face didn't help either. What had happened yesterday anyway? He thought back to how Rena went from one person to another and that she was so strong in that form. She could have killed him right there if she wanted to, but she didn't, which meant that she didn't completely hate him. What kind of person has those abilities anyway? He could change into his demon form, but whatever she did wasn't demon. The only other thing he could think of was how Sayins could do things similar to that, but she couldn't be a Sayian could she? _Great..,_he thought, _that's all I need is to have her be a Sayian and she be someway connected to the person I'm hunting. Actually… that would not be a bad thing, because if she is then I would be able to find the Sayian faster._ He sat there pondering the thought when he felt her presence in the woods. He decided to find her. He saw her lying against a tree and he could tell she was trying to rest, so he waited patiently until he could hear her steady breathing to show she was asleep. He then climbed out of his tree and walked slowly towards her. When he reached her, he sat down beside her very gently and began to speak to her.

"Sorry", he muttered quietly.

She moved slightly, "How many books did you steal before you found that word?" She opened her eyes to reveal a large scowl on her face.

"I'm being serious! I know you don't want to believe that, but this is all I know. I always grew up that way."

"You mean you chose to grow up that way. Everyone chooses how to lead their life."

"There is a lot you wouldn't understand. I'm not the person you think I am"

"Obviously, so what, are you trying to scare me?"

"No I'm trying to be honest. That's what friendship is based on right?"

"What… Friend…ship? Look, sorry, but Im sold out in the friendship business. Ive seen where that road leads."

"But listen, we could be a great team, and I know I never ask for help, but we are both out for revenge so its only obvious we should team up. I can help you and you can help me."

"Are….you….serious?"

"Look I know I'm not really good at this…but I'm trying here, so…uh… Friends?"

Hiei holds out his hand. Rena stares at him a second, then she accepts it and shakes his hand.

"Friends. I guess you were pretty much a loner growing up huh?"

"I suppose, never really needed friends as long as I had my strength."

"So you think you're pretty tough then. Hey can I ask you something?"

"I don't care"

"Who exactly are trying to hunt down and why?"

"Well I'm looking for a Sa….uh…someone. I don't really know his name but he killed my parents when I was six, and I don't really remember that much about them; just what I've been told."

"Oh my gosh! That's horrible! I would definitely help you find the creep who did that."

"Yea? So what's your story?"

"Me? Well Im not hunting anybody down per say, but its just some guy that um…he…uh…killed….my best friend. _Rena's eyes started to water…_.About two months ago, and I don't really intend to search him out, I just want to be ready if he shows up again. Its just that I wasn't strong enough to save her then, but I swear ill be ready next time."

A couple of tears rolled down Rena's cheeks as she quickly wiped them away. She let out a small laugh,

"I would have never just told anyone that; especially someone I just met. So why did I just open up to you?"

"Cause you trust me."

"Well I wouldn't necessarily say that."

"Hey I'm just saying that we both have an alike past, so you can tell me these things because I've been through them too."

"Ha and you said I wouldn't understand you. Look, just promise me you won't kill any innocent people ok? It's not the way to get what you want, and your not going to get your revenge any faster that way."

"Whatever."

"Good! Well I think I should go home now, so Ill see you later I guess."

With that Rena got up and headed home. She turned around once more,

"You know if you're that hungry and homeless, you can stay at my house till you get back on your feet."

"I think I'll manage on my own."

"Suit yourself. Goodnight."

Rena turned and headed home once more. _That was easier than I thought,_ thought Hiei, _she is so naïve that she will be too blind to realize I'm only using her to get home sooner. Although ,I guess I could always bring her back to the demon world as a slave. Ah… that would be real nice, especially when I become the ruler._

"Stupid humans", he smirked as he walked away.


	5. Coming Up With A Plan

Chapter 5: Coming up with a plan 

Hiei sat in his tree the next morning trying to think about how he was going to get close to Rena without actually getting close to her. He really wanted to hurry up and kill that Sayian but without Rena's help (If she does have some kind of relation) he wouldn't get it done any time soon; especially since he couldn't sense this guy anywhere. He eventually gave up and slowly walked towards Rena's house, thinking of what he was supposed to do when he got there.

Rena and Vegeta sat on a swing eating ice cream, when Hiei came walking up to them.

"Hey…Rena."

Hiei noticed her licking something green and smooth, placed in a cone-like shape structure.

"What are you eating?"

"Oh Hiei! Hey what's up? Actually I was just thinking about you while I was eating this. Its ice cream that you lick, and its sooo good; I think you should have a bite."

"Um…."

"Come on, you've never had any so you got to try at least once."

"Whatever."

Hiei licked the ice cream, but shivered when he tasted how cold it was. He handed it back to Rena with a look of discontent. She just laughed at his expression.

"So this is the Hiei I've been hearing so much about." Vegeta said.

"Well not that much. There isn't much to tell. But yea, this is the guy."

"Mmm well as long as he keeps his grubby hands away from you then I'm cool."

"Vegeta!"

"What? That's how a dad supposed to be right? Overprotected?"

"Yea but we don't even know each other well enough for that to happen."

"Well, ok, whatever."

"Hey at least its nice to know some people still has their senses." Hiei said.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean huh?" Vegeta stood up to punch Hiei, but Rena grabbed his arm.

"Vegeta what are you doing! He wasn't saying anything bad about you."

Hiei stepped back waving his hands in front of him.

"Yea…I swear…I was just saying that because my parents died when I was six, so I never really had anyone to look out for me, and everyone else I know could careless what I do."

"Oh…well that better be what you meant."

Vegeta sat back down as Rena tried to calm him.

"Well um I was just coming to uh see you cause well that's what friends do right? And you know I thought we could do something or whatever."

Rena laughed. "Yea that's what normally happens."

Hiei just blushed because he had no idea how to do stuff like this.

"Hey how about we go out somewhere in town, I heard theirs a carnival going on. Its sounds like fun; what do ya say?"

"Whatever."

"Ok then, Vegeta I'll catch up with you later, bye."

Rena and Hiei then left for town. She took him to a small fair, and paid for their tickets. They rode almost all the rides together, and Hiei even played a few mini games himself. One, which was taking a hammer and slamming it on a round pad to make the light on the pole go up. Hiei, of course, making it all the way to the top actually broke it, and made the man who owned it very upset. When they had finished at the fair and ate, it was very late so Rena decided it was time they head home. As they walked along the path the silence was unbearable so Rena finally spoke up.

"So did you have fun tonight?"

"Uh yea I guess…"

"Well it seemed like you were having a lot of fun to me."

"It wasn't that big of a deal…"

"Oh…well I had fun…that's what was supposed to happen, by the way."

"Fun…fun is punching someone's lights out…or stabbing them and then…" Hiei noticed Rena stare at him with a confused look on her face.

"I…was…just…kidding of course…"

"Oh…right…"

Hiei felt so stupid for even saying anything at all, even if that really was fun to him, he knew Rena probably would have thought he was a freak. _Wait a second…when did I start caring what she thought of me?_ He thought, _Its just Rena for crying out loud…I just need her as bait…man I just **need** to hurry up and find this guy so I can kill him already._ Hiei quickly snapped out of his thoughts when Rena stopped, showing he was home. She told him goodnight and walked towards her house. Hiei climbed up in his tree and sat there thinking of what had happened that day. He really did have fun at the fair, but He didn't even care about Rena, and yet he couldn't stop thinking about her. He didn't even like her, but yet he just wanted to see her again. He kept telling himself to snap out of it as he tried to fall asleep.

Rena was in her room also, thinking about that night. She had had lots of fun with Hiei tonight, and she couldn't believe how much he had opened up to her also. Playing that game, and demanding that he get a better prize than some teddy bear for winning the highest score. Even afterwards when he had given up, took the bear, and gave it to Rena. That was real sweet of him, even if he wasn't trying to be. She then thought about how she had never told him she was a Sayian. Not that it was a huge deal, but Sayians were still Sayians which technically made them not human. In fact, they were actually born with tails… _Hiei would probably freak out if he knew that she had a tail once,_ she thought. She laughed to herself. Well, since it wasn't like they were in a relationship or anything, she could always tell him later… Rena then thought about how all she had done was think about Hiei, so she changed clothes, got in her cozy bed, and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Rena was outside with Vegeta training. She had gotten up early that morning to ask him if they could train today before it got so hot. She hadn't told him about her going Super Sayian yet, and she was thinking that now might be a good time since he seemed to be getting the best of her today. Even being the tough guy that he was, he was never inconsiderably hard on her, and he even let her win a few times. But today he apparently didn't have that in mind. He wasn't giving her any breaks, and he didn't even wait for her to get up after he would knock her down. He would just yell things like,

"Get up!" "Come on your tougher than that!" "Am I training just some wimp!"

She felt insulted at first, but he knew it would make her stronger in the end. As Vegeta was throwing punches at her, she started thinking about all these things and was caught off guard when he hit her in the face. She came tumbling to the ground as blood dripped from her nose. Vegeta just yelled at her for being so careless, but she just wiped the blood away and got back up. Vegeta then went to kick her in the side, but she was determined to beat him this time, and before she could think, she went Super Sayian, grabbed his leg, and pulled him over her shoulder where he landed hard on the ground. He just grunted as he got up to surrender for now.

"Yes! Ha ha I finally beat you on my own!"

"Yes, but when did you become a Super Sayian? Legend says that the female Sayian race did not have the ability to go super Sayian."

"Wow, I didn't know that…well, I guess that means I'm the best female Sayian then."

"I suppose, but that still bothers me why you can, and others could not."

"Well this is only the second time I've gone Sayian. The first was with Hiei, but being a super is so awesome, I mean did you see how strong I became?"

"That is the general point."

"Oh…well its still awesome to me."

"I guess I cant blame you…you are the daughter of Kakarot, and he's the strongest Sayian there is."

"Yea…" Rena whispered. "If he's so strong then why did he have to kill himself to save the planet? Why isn't he here training me right now instead of you?"

"Hey… your father is the bravest man I know; he had more character and will power than any Sayian could ever try to have, and your father wishes he could be here right now, instead of me taking his place; I know he does."

Rena looked at the ground with her eyes watering.

"I miss him so much; he was my best friend you know…"

"I know…I miss Bre so much too; she was my second chance to do the right thing, and I was still a jerk to her. Now I hate myself forever because she'll never see me here now being a better person than I was, and I can only hope my son and wife will truly give me a second chance; even if I don't deserve it."

"Oh Vegeta!…"

Rena reached up and hugged him, and he was a little surprised, because he had never hugged her before, but she continued to hug him tighter while she cried.

"I miss her so much too! She was all I had left when Goku died, and when I lost her, I thought I would have to kill myself to be happy again…at least then I would be up in snakes way with her and Goku…but then you came into my life and opened up to me, and gave me hope. Then I met Hiei, and I know he seems a little rough, but he's really just like you and on the inside I know he's a big softy…" Vegeta lifted up her chin and looked into her eyes.

"I'll always be here for you, okay?"

He just hugged her back now while he tried to comfort her. The two stood there in silence until Trunks came walking up to them with a confused look on his face. When Rena saw him she quickly broke away to wipe the tears from her eyes. Vegeta, being embarrassed, just said goodbye to Rena and Trunks, and walked away, leaving them to talk.

"Um hey Rena, you okay?"

"Yea sure I'll be fine, we were just talking about some things that's all."

"Oh…well ok then. Actually I came to see if you wanted to do anything. There's a fair in town I thought we could go to."

"Oh…um actually I've already been…"

"You have? With who?"

"…Hiei…"

"Who the heck is that?"

"Its just some guy I met, and he came over to see if I wanted to do anything; so I asked if he wanted to go to the fair, because he's never been. We just rode some rides and went home. Nothing happened."

"Well yea sure I mean its your life, you can do what you want."

"Yea well I may not be going to any fairs today, but that doesn't mean we can't do something else. How about the mall?"

Trunks just smiled and took Rena's hand as they walked together towards the mall. When they reached it, Trunks was about to open the door for Rena when she sensed something in the woods beside the mall. She didn't really sense things too much so she felt a little nervous, until she made out who it was. Trunks noticed her action and was about to speak when she ran off toward the woods, so he chased after her. As Rena came running up to him, Hiei realized this and tried to run, because he didn't want to talk to her. It was strange enough that he was just staring at her, but it was too late for she was already there.

"Hiei! Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Oh uh Hi, um you know just uh looking at that building."

Trunks came running behind as fast as he could

"Rena! What's the matter? You just ran off for no reason."

"Actually there was a reason." Hiei said, and that's when Trunks noticed him.

"Hey who's this freak? Looks like some Goth. You know this guy?"

"Who are you calling a freak!"

Hiei jumped up at Trunks and tackled him to the ground. Rena just stared in disbelief, because she thought if anyone, it would be Vegeta she would have to do this too. When she finally came to her senses she yelled at them.

"Trunks! Hiei! Stop it!

She screamed so loud that both of them did. Rena just shook her head.

"First of all, Trunks, you need to learn a little respect, and second: you, Hiei, can't just hit anything that offends you or ticks you off. Got it?"

Trunks apologized, but Hiei just glared at him. Rena was obviously content because she introduced them to each other. Trunks held out his hand, but Hiei wouldn't shake it. He actually didn't know he was supposed to.

"Look I'm sorry for calling you a freak. I thought you were some kind of stalker."

Hiei didn't know what that was but he just stood there glaring at him till he finally spoke.

"Yea well I'm not sorry for…"

"Hiei!"

"I…mean…I guess I…shouldn't have…attacked you…"

"There, see, you two just misunderstood each other."

Hiei just looked at the ground, because he couldn't believe he had just took an order from Rena. Something was happening with him and he couldn't seem to figure out what. Before he could continue his thoughts, Rena spoke up again.

"Actually, Trunks, this is the guy I took to the fair."

"Oh…right…sure you did."

"Hey Hiei want to come to the mall with us? That's what that building is; its full of stores- all different. In fact, I insist that you come."

"Oh yes do come" Trunks said sarcastically, but Rena didn't seem to notice and she kept on Hiei until he finally gave in. As they were walking in the mall, Hieis mind drifted again to why he had come in with Rena. He just couldn't seem to say no when she asked him to do something. Rena snapped him out of his thoughts again when she grabbed his arm to show him a video game store. He felt the urge to break his arm away, but then he had that sensation again and he couldn't. Trunks just dragged behind while Rena seemed to give Hiei all the attention. It also gave him some time to think about this guy. He was sure that she liked him, but now after only a few days with this guy, she was all over him. He told himself that she probably didn't realize what she was doing, but then he noticed that this Hiei guy had a sword behind his black cloak. It was barley visible unless you really looked at it, but Trunks decided that he didn't trust this guy, because he was too quiet, and was carrying a sword. Since he had convinced himself, he made sure to keep up with them incase Hiei tried to pull something.

0000000000000000000000000000

On a warm, Saturday morning, Rena and trunks were walking in an open field full of flowers talking about random things. Someway in their conservation Hiei was brought up.

"I don't know why you trust him so much when you barley know him. He could be using you or something."

"He's perfectly normal, he just grew up different than us. His parents died when he was young so he doesn't even know them, and he's never really had any friends so I want to be the one he can trust and confide in."

"Well I still don't trust him. Did you know he carries a sword around? What kind of guy carries a sword with him too the mall? And besides you have me to confide in."

"Yea… I've been meaning to talk to you about us. I know I seemed to be all over you after Bre died and then I backed away when I met Hiei, but it really has nothing to do with him. I think I just took things too fast and they need to slow down. And if he wants to carry a sword around then he has that right, besides, he has no idea when that person he's chasing might attack him."

"I guess if that's what you want, I wont insist on you."

"Hey, we are still awesome friends ok?"

"Yea…hey, what's that?"

"What's what?"

"That up ahead, in the field. It looks like some green thing."

"Oh, I see it now. Your right. Maybe it's the hulk?"

"No he's much bigger."

"His son?"

"Rena."

"What? I'm just kidding"

"Come on lets go check it out."

Rena and trunks crept through the field until they were close enough to see. When they could make out what it was, they saw a green person with three eyes and other eyes all over his body. He had fangs and his jet black hair was split in two. Rena looked at trunks in disbelief for how scary this being looked. He was fighting a creature similar to his type, but a completely different apparel. After about five minutes the green-looking creature won, and that's when Rena realized that he looked a lot like Hiei. But there was no way it could be him. This guy was some kind of demon. _That's it,_ she thought, _I'd bet he's a demon like Tiguoro. I wonder what he's doing here? Please don't let him be looking for me again…_Rena was snapped out of her thoughts when the demon caught sense they were watching and ran over to attack them. But when he got close enough he stopped like he was frozen or something and afterwards just stood there staring at them.

"Who are you?" Rena shouted.

"I am someone you do not know and will not know, but I am not your enemy."

With that he ran off so fast that before Rena and trunks could blink, he was gone.

"What was that all about?" Trunks asked.

"I don't know, but he seems so familiar."


	6. Having a Great Time

Chapter 6: Having a great time 

As days went on Rena and Hiei seemed to bond like they were meant for each other, but it was strictly as friends for Hiei, and Rena didn't want to ruin what they already had. The minutes they spent together turned to hours, the hours to days, and the days to months and soon it had been six months, and they still spent every moment with each other. Hiei couldn't help it when she asked for them to go somewhere, and Rena loved it when he accepted, so she felt like she had to show him the world. But Hiei didn't mind. The more time they spent with each other, the more he actually liked being around her, and wanted to know her; not just for leverage. Rena, also found herself falling for him, and it seemed so perfect for he was so mysterious and she loved that about him. But today was different; today was Rena's 16th birthday, and she wanted Hiei to meet her mom and the rest of the family he hadn't met yet. He agreed to come (obviously) so she took him over an hour before her party to show him around. It took a little bit of convincing on her moms part before she would let him in, but after much arguing, Rena convinced her and she welcomed him to the family. While she gave him a tour of the house he noticed a bunch of pictures, but was almost afraid to look. All this time he just wanted to know how to find out if Rena had some relation to this guy, but now he was afraid of what would happen…afraid of change. He really just wanted to be with Rena. She and Hiei sat on her bed while she began to show him a photo album of her family and friends. About half way through the book, she came across a certain picture of a man, and she stopped talking and began to just stare at it.

"This…this is my dad…Goku…he died…when I was seven…"

When Hiei took a good look at the picture he gasped, for the man in the picture…the man who was Renas dad… was the man he was trying to kill. How could he have been trying to find a way to kill her father; a dead father for that. He just shook his head while he tried to think. …of course this would explain what happened the other day when her hair turned yellow and she had enormous strength. But still… she was the one that brought them together, and she would be the one to tear them apart. He couldn't just keep seeing her could he? If she knew he was going to kill her father, she would hate him forever; just like if she found out he was demon. While he was trying to figure out what to do, Rena noticed his confusion.

"Hey are you okay?"

"I-I don't know…I mean yea…Ill be fine."

"Alright if you say so."

"So…uh…I noticed that your dad is wearing a necklace similar to the one you are wearing. Did yall have the same ones or something?" "No. Actually this is his. He gave it to me right before he died and it's all I really have left of him; I'll never take it off." "I'm sorry about your dad. Though I do know how you feel, but still… him and Bre; that must be tough." "It is…but then again I have you…"

She smiled at Hiei and he couldn't help but smile back. Besides, its not like he had to tell her about her father; he never did anything, and if she wasn't going to tell him she was a Sayian, then he didn't have to tell her he was a demon. With that, Chi-Chi called to Rena and Hiei to tell them the party was ready, so they walked down to the kitchen. As the night went on they celebrated Rena's birthday with presents and laughter, and just having a great time.

After the party, Rena was walking Hiei home when she noticed how quiet he had been.

"Are you sure you're okay? You have been acting really weird since I showed the picture of my dad."

"I know… Ive just been thinking that Im going to have to leave soon."

"You mean you're not going to stay to find that guy?"

"Well I found out that he left. He must have known I was onto him so he got out of here as fast as he could."

"Oh…but you will still come back after you defeat him right?"

"Im not so sure. I think maybe it's time for me to go home."

"…Right…"

"Hey it's not like im leaving tomorrow. I am in the process of trying to contact a friend of mine so it will probably be a while."

"Alright…I guess"

Rena said goodnight to Hiei and began to think of a plan that would make him stay.


	7. An unexpected Secret

Chapter 7: An unexpected secret 

A few months later, Rena ran through the woods, looking for Hiei. When she spotted him, she noticed he was sleeping so she snuck up behind him.

"Surprise!" she said as she placed her hands over his eyes.

He grabbed her arm on one side to pull her down in his lap, but he missed and she screamed as she grabbed him causing him to go down with her. The two laid there on the ground laughing, and enjoying the presence of each other when Rena remembered why she had come to see him.

"Oh! I almost forgot! I've got a surprise for you."

"What is it?"

"Well it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now would it? Come on! follow me."

She grabbed his hand to lead him to his surprise. When they finally reached the place where she was taking him she covered his eyes, telling him not to peek.

"Ok, ready? Open them up!"

Hiei opened his eyes to reveal a wooden building, no bigger than the size of a small shed, in front of him.

"Surprise!"

"Umm… what is it?"

"Silly, it's your very own house!"

"A house?…for me?"

"Yea, see, now you have a place to live so you can stay."

"Is that it huh? You really want me to stay?"

"I…do. I'm somebody with you and if you leave I'll go back to being nothing. I can be so stupid or so serious and you could careless. I really like that about you…"

"Rena…I-I don't know what to say…"

"Say you'll stay.."

"Well it would be a shame to let your hard work go to waste…"

"Yay!"

Rena jumped up and gave Hiei a big hug. He returned the hug and set her down. They began to stare at each other for a minute until Hiei broke the silence.

"So, are you going to show me in this place or what?"

"Oh…right. Follow me into your palace!" Rena giggled.

She took him inside and showed him his bedroom and bathroom, and he even had his own little kitchen. In all, it the house wasn't very big, but it was just perfect for Hiei. When they finished the tour, Hiei thanked her.

"Rena…thank you. I really like it."

"No problem."

Rena leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, and she noticed Hiei blush, so she started to blush.

"So…what do you want to do?"

Rena sat on his bed, and Hiei sat down too.

"Rena…I'm really glad I met you…and I want you to know that you can tell me anything."

"Anything? Even my deepest…darkest secrets?"

"Well you don't have to tell me, but I want you to know that I'm here if you need to."

"Thanks…and you know…you can tell me things too."

At that moment Hiei wanted to tell her everything about who he was and why he was there. Rena also felt the urge to tell him she was Sayian, but they both continued to stare deeply into each other's eyes.

"Hiei…" she whispered.

"yeah…"

"Do you know…what its like…to love?"

Hiei stared at her more for a moment, then he replied.

"…I think I do now"

Rena smiled as she felt herself start to lean forward as Hiei did also. With their lips centimeters from touching, trunks rushed in the room.

"Rena! Stop! You don't know what you're doing, he's tricking you!"

They jerked away from each other, and while Hiei stared at him with an evil look, Rena began to yell at Trunks.

"What the heck do you think your doing, and what are you talking about! I did what I did out of my own free will thank you very much."

"Rena he's just using you…for something…I don't know what it is, but it's not good!"

"Trunks…you have lost it! He would never…"

Before she could finish, trunks grabbed and kissed her. She didn't bother returning it though; she just pushed him off of her.

"What the heck!"

"But Rena… I love you!"

"What the…!"

"I think its time you leave. NOW!" Hiei said as for some reason he felt very uneasy when he saw Trunks kiss Rena.

"I think so too, Trunks. I cant believe you! What's your problem?"

"But Rena you have to believe me!"

Trunks started to walk toward her again, but Hiei jumped up and grabbed him by the shirt.

"I said its time for you to leave! Rena thinks so too so get lost punk or I'll make you leave!"

Rena just glared at him, and after a few seconds trunks walked out.

"I'm real sorry about that. I have no idea what he's talking about."

"Honestly me neither, and I would know cause its about me."

"Yea well, lets just forget about it. I'm sure he wont bother us again."

Rena sat back down on the bed, and beckoned Hiei to sit too.

"You know, Hiei, I think I do want to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I…I don't know…its just that…I thought you were this completely different person when I first met you, and now I cant believe I lived with out you all these years. Maybe I just miss my dad and Bre so much that I've accepted the next best thing."

"So Im only important because they aren't here."

"But see, I don't want to think of you like that; I want you to be important because you just are, and I want to be that to you too. I just don't want our friendship based on the fact that you're trying to help me beat that Demon, and I'm going to help you find the one your looking for."

"Rena…I could never think of you just as that, and you are important."

Rena just smiled, and he smiled back. They sat on the bed for the next couple hours, talking and just enjoying each other's presence.

0000000000000000000000000000000

It had been almost two years since they had met, and Hiei was sitting in his somewhat of a house, thinking about how much things had changed. He went from hating Rena to really caring about her, and lately she was all he could think about. Why he was feeling so sentimental, he didn't know, but he just wished to see Rena again. He suddenly heard his door slam open, and he got up quickly to see if it was Rena. When he reached the door and saw who it was, and was taken back at first but then relaxed as he smirked.

"Just couldn't stay away and let me have all the fun could you?"

"You tell me. I heard a certain Demon was taken his sweet time on accomplishing his mission."

Hiei just laughed as he sat down in the kitchen.

"Well, have a seat and let me explain. The Sayian is dead, so there is nothing I can do about that… but I have gotten close to a human here, you know, theyre not all that bad."

"That's dangerous grounds you know…"

"I know I know, but that's why you sent me; I can take care of my self."

"Well I can't argue with that." The Demon sitting next to Hiei laughed, while He joined in.

00000000000000000000000000000

Rena got up early, on a Sunday morning, eager to see Hiei. It was also her 17th birthday and she finally decided to tell him who she was and tell him about the necklace to see if he could figure out what it did because of what her father told her. She saw trunks walking up to her.

"Umm Rena…."

"Hi trunks…"

"Look…I know a lot has happened and I just wanted to say that…"

"I don't have time right now. I'm going to Hieis house to tell him I'm a Sayian."

"What? Are you sure that's a good idea? You hardly know anything about him."

"Look Trunks all you have done is rag on me since you met him, and I think you have done enough damage; so quit being jealous and trust me when I say I know what I'm doing."

"I'm am not jealous! I'm just saying I don't think it's a good idea."

"Well maybe you shouldn't think! Or maybe you should a little more!"

With that she turned towards Hieis house and walked off. When she reached his house, she opened the door and walked in. Staring at her necklace she began to talk.

"Hey Hiei…you know…remember…when you said I could tell you any…thing…"

She looked up and saw Hiei sitting with a man in the kitchen who she revealed as Tiguoro. She gasped as she began to loose her balance.

"….No!…it cant be…"

Hiei put on a confused look as he spoke.

"Hey are you ok?

"Well aren't you going to introduce me to your little friend?" Tiguoros raspy voice rang out.

"Oh…right…Rena, do you know this guy? His name is Tiguoro…

"I know…" Rena whispered.

Hiei could hear the shaking in her voice, and she was shaking all over.

"Rena…you don't mean.…"

"…Yes…"

Hiei stepped back as he didn't except this.

"uh.. I-I swear I didn't know…"

Rena just turned around to run out the door, but Tiguoro stretched his arm out and closed it, holding it shut tightly.

"Hey, why are you trying to leave so soon? The party's just getting started."

"Just let her go; this is between me and you." Hiei said.

"I knew this would happen…Hiei, you let your guard and now look at you!"

Rena just gasped as she tried to catch her breath while she almost fell over from Tiguoros previous yell. Hiei was about to run over there, when Tiguoro stopped him.

"Hold it right there! You're loosing your touch kid, what's the matter with you!" He said as he slapped Hiei in the back of the head.

"Uhh… sorry?"

"I can't believe of all people I would have to do this to you. Look, lets just get this over with and kill her already. You can get her father easier once she's out of the way."

"I told you already, hes dead!"

"Oh, right. Well then you can kill that other man with her…Vegeta I think. Might as well get him out of the way before he becomes a threat also."

"Huh?…"

Rena was finally getting back on her feet.

"Oh? You mean Hiei didn't tell you? Shame on you Hiei."

"Tiguoro! You never told me she was his daughter!"

"Oh so I have to do all your homework for you? Hear that, Rena, Hiei was going to kill your father…right in front of you. He never cared about you, he was just using you to get what he wanted."

"But…how could you do this?…"

"Rena NO! Don't listen to him."

"Shut up you fool!" Tiguoro said as he grabbed Hiei and flung him to the ground. He then stretched out his arm and, grabbing Rena by the throat, he lifted her up, and held her tightly against the wall. He held out a gun in his second hand and placed it to Rena's head while he glared at Hiei.

"Why…" Rena whispered.

"Huh? What did ya say there?"

"Why did you kill her… why did you let me live?"

"Hmm? You talking 'bout the girl that was with you that day? Oh was she important to you or something… sorry, she got in the way…"

"Why you… how can you kill so many without caring…"

"I live my life for me… not for them."

"Then why didn't you kill me too? I would have rather died, then."

"Oh get over it! I was aiming for you but sine your dumb friend wouldn't leave me alone, I had to get rid of her first. I didn't kill you because I had to leave immediately and so I sent Hiei to finish my work, except he was to go for your father. To put it simple… I wanted you to suffer."

"…no…"

"Ha ha that's the life of us demons! Now… where was I? Oh yea, Hiei. Why don't you tell Rena who you really are and what your doing here! Or… I'll kill her and eat her flesh while I make you watch!"

Hiei knew that Rena could break his grip if she wanted to, but in her condition, he didn't know if she would be conscious much longer. …And the loaded gun didn't do much help either.

"Hey! Did you hear me! I said tell her! Now hurry up!" he laughed menacingly.  
"I wouldn't miss this for the world."

Hiei gritted his teeth.

"A gun? How pathetic is that? There are a million humans that would kill to have you're strength, and you threaten me with one of _their_ simple defenses?"

"Yes, but sometimes it takes an inanimate object to make my threats more believable. Besides, I don't feel like getting my hands dirty."

Hiei cursed under his breath, as Tiguoro gave and evil laugh. Rena thought back to when Bre had saved her last time, but now there was no one and she was too frozen with fear to even move. She saw her life flash before her again, as any minute she could have a bullet through her skull.

"Listen! I don't have all day! Tiguoro yelled one last time as he punched Rena in the stomach so hard she yelled in pain. (As she could barley breathe now)

"Stop!" Hiei yelled. "I'll tell her…just stop."

"That's my boy... Now hurry up!"

Hiei couldn't even look at Rena. She looked so hurt and confused; all he could do was look at the ground.

"Rena…Tiguoro sent me to earth…to…kill…your father…because…he's the one who killed my parents."

"But that's not all is it!" Tiguoro said as he squeezed Rena's throat tighter, and held the gun closer.

Hiei now looked into Rena's tear filled eyes.

"I'm…a…Demon…like Tiguoro."

Rena could not believe what she had just heard! She just stared in shock at the demon she had fallen for. Tiguoro then let her go as she slid against the wall onto the ground. She looked at Hiei with tears streaming down her face, trying to regain her breath again. Hiei couldn't look at her so he turned away.

"I don't believe it…my father…he would never…do that. You…you cant be serious….are you?"

"Rena…I wanted to tell you…from the moment I met you."

He began to walk towards her, but she stood up, and shaking, she pointed her finger at Hiei.

"Stay away from me…y-you…freak! …Both of you!"

Now pointing it at Tiguoro.

"How could you do this to me! I trusted you…I told you everything."

"You never told me you were a Sayian!"

"Yea, well a Sayian is still a human being at least!"

"But I don't even look like a Demon…at least…in this form…"

"That means…that day…when I saw that, that t-thing in the field, it was really you, and you lied to me right in front of my face!"

"Because you never would have accepted me for who I am!"

"That doesn't even matter! I-I…trusted…you."

Rena fell to her knees as she began to cry. Hiei just looked at her feeling all these emotions at once. Tiguoro just smiled while he stepped in and interrupted.

"Well as touching as this is, I'm getting bored, so lets just get this over with shall we? Ok Hiei…I'll give you one chance to redeem yourself. Kill Rena."

"What…I-I cant."

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear…"

He now pointed the gun at Hiei and repeated himself.

"Kill Rena…now! You make think this is a simple weapon but you won't be thinking at all when its bullet penetrates you heart!"

Rena stood motionless waiting for Hiei to strike. She wouldn't even try to defend herself…it didn't matter anymore; she almost wished she were dead now.

"Don't make me do this."

Tiguoro said as he cocked the gun still pointing at Hiei.

"You know I have great things planned for you.. like becoming king one day… stick with me kid; this is your true destiny."

"No! I wont do it. I cant…do that…to her."

"Oh my gosh, you cant do that to her! What do you think you did to her already? You lied about being a Demon and you tried to kill her father. She's already hurt enough, you think she's going to forgive you just like that?"

"Just shut up! Go ahead and kill me cause I'm not going to do it!"

"Fine. Always got to make things so hard on your self huh?"

Without warning, Tiguoro turned around and faced Rena, where he shot her in the stomach. Rena jerked forward as the bullet hit. She fell to her knees coughing up blood, and finally fell all the way down becoming drenched in her blood.

"Rena!" Hiei screamed as he tried to run to her a second time, but Tiguoro stepped in the way again

"Hey where do you think your going? You brought this on yourself."

He grabbed Hiei by the arm.

"Let me go! How could do that to her? She never did anything to you!"

"We had unfinished business, besides, I want to tell you a little secret. Goku really didn't kill your parents…I did!"

Hiei looked dumbfounded as Tiguoro suddenly thrust his knee into Hieis stomach causing him to fall to the ground and cough up blood also.

"You…" He could only say.

He looked at Rena, and suddenly, for the first time, he could feel his eyes water. He had only wanted to use her in the first place…but now he would give his life for her not to die. Rena could only hear what was going on now, but she could careless, she could only think about the fact that Hiei had betrayed her, even if he didn't want to kill her. She could hear Hiei stand up and him and Tiguoro fighting hand-to-hand, throwing punches and kicks at each other, hitting the other and dodging some of the attacks. Rena opened her eyes one last time to see Hiei reaching for his sword that was on the ground with Tiguoro arm around his neck. She closed her eyes and the last thing she heard was the sound of a sword being thrust into something, and the grunt of someone as they fell to the ground. One of them had got it…but whom?


	8. Starting Over

Chapter 8: Starting over 

A young girl could be seen walking out of a hospital for the first time in three months. She had been sent to a hospital in California because her hospitals at home couldn't help her injuries. She didn't even know how she got there; the last thing she remembered was the sound of a blade being thrust into someone. Vegeta was walking along side of Rena, for when he finally found her, he had brought her a sensu bean to heal her.

"I'm glad I found you; your moms been going crazy since you left."

"Vegeta…what happened? How did I get here?…have you seen Hiei or Tiguoro at all?"

"Not sure who Tiguoro is but Hiei hasn't been around. In fact, there isn't anything left of his house."

"What?"

"Some one must have blown it up which would explain why you had all those severe burns."

Rena felt her head and then realized something.

"O my gosh my hair! What happened to it?"

"The fire...it singed youre hair…but if you dyed it, Ill bet no one could tell."

He noticed Rena's eyes start to water

"…It would have been better if I had just died the first time he tried to kill me."

Vegeta stopped walking and stood in front of her.

"Hey, don't you ever say that! Your still alive for a reason so don't think like that you hear!"

Rena just stared at him while tears fell from her eyes.

"Look…the sooner we get home the better. Come on"

He started walking again, but Rena grabbed his arm.

"Vegeta, let me stay."

"Stay? You mean stay here? Why?"

"Just let me stay here for a while. I'm sure I can manage on my own."

"Rena…what really happened three months ago?"

"I-I don't know, but it's too painful to go back right now."

"But what will I say to Chi-Chi? You know she won't be happy."

"Don't."

"So you just want me to tell her that I couldn't find any trace of you?"

"Just tell her you've found traces that I'm safe, but don't tell her I'm here…please."

"But I came all this way to find you and bring you home."

"I know and I'm grateful, especially for the sensu bean, but I just need to start over in a place where I can't be reminded of my past. I found out some things…things I'm not ready to face yet. Please understand I'm not going to live here the rest of my life, but I am staying for now, I've already decided that."

Vegeta sighed. "Very well, if that's what you want, I wont tell anyone I found you."

"Thank you Vegeta."

She reached up and hugged him tightly. He returned the hug and whispered in her ear.

"Take care of yourself."

"I will, oh and one more thing…please don't come up and check on me. I'll come home when I'm ready."

"…Deal…"

He kissed her forehead and flew off. Rena turned around to look at her new home for now. She really hoped Tiguoro wouldn't come looking for her, and she definitely didn't want to see Hiei either. As she walked through town, she promised herself she would forget about all that had happened and start a new life. Starting with her hair; Vegeta was right, she would definitely have to dye it. She saw how bad it looked as she passed a glass window, so she found a barbershop, and walked into a place that would make her one wish come true.

00000000000000000000000000000000

A dark figure ran through the woods, breathlessly, trying to escape from a certain demon chasing him. He finally collapsed on the ground, because he had no more strength, and his flesh wound was not helping him gain it back.

"Well it looks like I found you" Tiguoro snickered as he walked up to Hiei.

"Time to take you back home where you belong. It looks like we'll have to inject you some more too."

"…Rena…" was all Hiei could whisper.

"Yep its definitely time I teach you a little lesson on respect. I got to admit though, you got away from me for three months, I mean that's a record, but of course that just means I'm going to beat you up three times harder when we get home. You better say your prayers kid."

That was the last thing Tiguoro said as he and Hiei evaporated into the sky.

00000000000000000000000000000000

On a sunny afternoon, a young 18 year old could be seen in her house packing her things into brown boxes. She was trying to pack so quickly, she finally had to rest and take a break. Sitting on her bed, Rena began to think about how she had started out here. Just one year and nine months ago, she had come here with nothing but the clothes she wore. Today, almost two years later, she was one of the wealthiest fashion designers living a life she had only dreamed bout. It all started when she walked into a barbershop fifteen months ago. She was getting her hair done and had been telling the lady doing her hair how she used to want to design clothes, and there happened to be a designing agent who was looking for new designers and insisted that he interview her. She came up with some quick designs in her head, went to the interview a few days later, and got the job almost immediately. But that day was only the beginning of her successful career. After she started designing, in less than a month, she was known all over California as 'The future designer today'. Rena didn't mind the fame, but she never got bigheaded over it either. She just went where she pleased and ignored any cameras. She even made quite a few friends, one of those, whose name was Jake, seeming more than just a friend. Her friends all said she lived the perfect life, but she just saw it as starting a new one, and she hadn't really thought about her past…until today. Today she had gotten the most unexpected visit from someone she had not seen in two years. Trunks…he had finally found her, but luckily he did because he told her there was a new set of dragon balls on earth and he was going to search for them so they could wish Goku back. When Rena thought of being able to see her father again, reality crushed her new little world as she found herself sitting on her bed looking at all her dreams she was packing up and would have to leave behind. Trunks was waiting for her at the airport, since he was aggravated that she had run off for two years and not told anyone. Rena decided as she packed up the last few things that she wouldn't tell anyone she was leaving. She knew the best thing to do would be to just leave, even though she would almost miss being a designer, but right now her dad was much more important. With that last thought, she got in her car and drove to the airport. She would simply send a truck with all her stuff to her house back home. She reached the airport just in time and with one last look at her old home, she got on the plane and sat next to trunks. The trip was awkwardly quiet as the two sat in silence until Rena spoke up.

"How did you find me?" thinking that Vegeta had told him.

Trunks didn't say anything, but handed her a newspaper that had her picture in it.

"You didn't do a very good job at hiding yourself. Though I have to admit, I almost didn't recognize you."

"I wasn't trying to!" she snorted back "but I just couldn't go back; I couldn't face the pain and hurt that was waiting for me there... "

"And you think we didn't feel any pain! No one knew where you were; we thought you had died!"

Rena noticed his eyes water and she couldn't help but start to cry herself.

"I'm sorry ok! I'm sorry…for everything. You were right about Hiei and you're right Now!"

She then put her face in her hands and began to cry more.

"How could I have been so stupid back then?"

"You weren't stupid, you were just blinded by the truth."

Trunks then put his arm around her and held her close, and whispered in her ear

"Hey, its ok…I understand why you left…and you were right…I was jealous."

Rena picked up her head and smiled at him; he smiled back.

"Lets just go home," he said as silence fell once again while the two drifted off to sleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000

A week later Rena was home once again, safe and sound back in her old room. She was sitting on her bed eagerly waiting for trunks and her to leave. They would be leaving as soon as Dr. Briefs finished the space ship to search for the Dragon Balls and revive Goku. As Rena sat on her bed, she thought back to when she came home. Her mom had really almost gone insane worrying about her. Rena laughed to herself; it was kind of funny actually, and she hadn't got the chance yet to thank Vegeta for keeping his word. She would have to do that before they left. She had also gone to Hieis old house out of curiosity, but of course, there was nothing there. In fact, it had been so long now that new grass had started to grow. Rena got up to get a snack out of the kitchen, when she heard something hitting on the door. She was about to open the door when she realized that no one she knew would actually knock on her door, so she figured it was some reporter who had found her. She was about to walk away when she sensed a feint power level outside, and not because it was weak, but almost like it was fading. Her curiosity got the best of her as she turned back around and opened the door. When she did, she saw the most horrific sight. There… right in front of her was none other than Hiei. Rena gasped as soon as she could catch her breath._ I must be dreaming,_ she thought.

"W-what happened to you?"

Hiei was struggling to stand up, for he had cuts and bruises all over his body, and his skin was barely visible because it was covered in blood. There were two huge gashes on his sides, and one that seemed to stick out cause that's where he was loosing most of his blood. It looked like he had been stabbed in the stomach…many times. The only part of him she could see was his face, which didn't seem to be damaged at all. When he finally supported himself against the wall, he looked at her with a confused look on his face

"Re…na?"

She then realized that he probably didn't recognize her, because she looked so different now.

"I-I don't have time for this right now…"

She turned to head back inside, but Hiei grabbed her arm.

"Rena, I would hate myself forever if I never got to see you again… without doing this."

While Rena was trying to figure out what that meant, Hiei grabbed her shoulders and jerked her towards him where he firmly pressed his lips against hers. He had finally done it; his first kiss, and he seemed to enjoy it. He pulled back before giving Rena the chance to return the kiss; in fear that she wouldn't. Rena couldn't believe what just happened but she held herself together.

"Hiei…you cant just expect me to forget all that has happened."

"But Rena…you don't realize…you're the first person who ever taught me to love, and I will only share it with you; now and forever."

Rena was so shocked at this that she couldn't speak so he continued talking.

"Rena…I've spent two years trying to get back to you so I could see you at least one more time. I probably wont live much longer…but you had to know…the truth…I never knew Goku was your father I swear, but wouldn't you feel revenge if you were told he killed your parents before you even knew them?"

"But I can't believe he would do that. Not unless he was being threatened and he had to."

"I know…besides the fact that I wasn't going to kill him anyway after I found out who he was…Tiguoro…he lied to me. He killed my parents and made me watch…and…"

"Hiei why are you doing this to me? Look trunks and I are…"

"No listen…and he injected me with poison to brainwash me, so he could train me to kill Goku, because Tiguoro hated him, but he was no match for him and he knew it. He thought if he told me that my parents were dead because of him then I would get stronger and be able to defeat him. It was just all one big set up meant for me, and I got you involved, and Rena Im so sorry…so sorry…I never wanted to hurt…you."

"But you did! Why didn't you just tell me who you were when I met you? I understand that you knew I hated demons, but not telling me only left me the one looking stupid, hurt, and scared…"

"I didn't tell you because you would have looked at me like you are now!"

"Like what?"

"Like I'm some kind of freak! Deformed or something…and I couldn't bear to see you look at me like that. I mean really…were not…that different…."

Rena relaxed a little as she thought about how what he said was kind of true.

"Rena, I don't know all these emotions I'm feeling, but I do know that I need to be with you…"

Rena began to smile a half smile as she spoke his name.

"…Hiei…"

Hiei could only whisper now.

"You had to know…the truth…"

Hiei said that as he then passed out from too much blood loss. Rena quickly caught him; not letting his head hit the ground. His blood quickly began to cover her, but right now she didn't care. He needed a doctor…and fast.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Hiei awoke the next morning in a room unbeknownst to him. His eyes carefully scanned the room until their gaze fell upon a figure sitting in the shadows. He realized it was Rena, as she noticed he was awake. She walked over to him and spoke quietly as he tried to sit up.

"My brother, Gohan, is a doctor, so I had him clean you up a bit. He said your wounds are quite severe and that you should probably rest a few more days."

Hiei struggled to get up a few more times, but eventually gave up and laid back down.

"You expect me to just lay here?"

"If you would like to live longer."

Silence fell between the two until Hiei spoke.

"Sorry about what happened yesterday, I guess that was real out of character for me huh?"

"I suppose."

"Yea I don't know what got into me."

Rena heard this and headed towards the door to leave.

"Well then I'll just leave you to rest."

A hint of anger was in her voice, but as she got to the door Hiei whispered her name.

"Rena."

She turned around and faced him.

"About yesterday…what I said…when I kissed you…it didn't just come from my mouth…it came from my heart; not because I was trying to get you to believe me."

Rena looked into his eyes with sadness.

"Hiei look, besides that fact if my family found out who you were they would kill me; I've been thinking, and we are two completely different races meant to do completely different things. Yall kill… we protect… that's just how it is."

"But…I thought…"

"Demons and Sayians just don't mix!"

Rena realized she had just yelled at him so she sat down in a chair and lowered her head.

"Sorry…I didn't mean for it to sound that harsh."

"Oh no…I get it…"

"…Hiei…"

Hiei rolled on his side as best he could and sighed while he thought to himself of how stupid he was. Rena could tell what he was thinking so she walked over to the bed and sat on it.

"Hiei…after you left, I spent the next two years a ways from here because I wanted to forget what happened, and for a while, there, I did; but what I didn't realize was that I was only running away from it. You see, what I'm trying to say is, I just need time to except all of this, and I'm just not ready to yet. I don't expect you to understand that, but I still need time to ok?"

"Well, will three days be enough?" he said sarcastically.

Rena just laughed as she sat there. Before she could grab his hand or kiss him on the cheek, but it seemed so weird now because he wasn't human. Still she tried to forget that, after all he did kiss her, and that was quite some contact right there. Hiei snapped her out of her thoughts when he spoke.

"So am I supposed to starve to death then?"

"No, silly, if you want some food, just ask. What do you like?"

"Well I'm sure its nothing you have."

"HA…ha…not funny!"

"Sorry…I-I don't care really; just whatever."

"Hey don't you worry ok? I'm going to take care of you."

"Yeah…thanks. Oh…Rena, when I was talking to you yesterday, you said 'trunks and I'… but you never finished, and I was wondering what was that all about?"

"Trunks and I were going to look for the dragon balls so we could revive my dad."

"Oh…when are yall leaving?"

"Well he left yesterday with my brother."

"Why didn't you go? That's your dad you're going to get to see. I don't want to be in the way of that."

"Actually I'm glad you came. I've been away from home so long; I really just wanted to rest a bit before I went searching the world. Plus, I don't want to be disappointed if something happens and he's not allowed to come back. You know, I'd rather be surprised. That and I don't think you would have survived without me."

Hiei smiled as Rena laughed.

"I'll be back soon. You try to get some rest ok?"

Rena left the room, and Hiei tried to 'get some rest' as he began to think about all that has happened in the last three years. He remembered how he was so strong then, but now he was some weakling to be taken care of. Back then he would have never dreamed that he would think of Rena as anything more than just bait. He had even planned that she would be his slave, but now that she kind of was, he felt bad about it. _What's happening to me,_ he thought, _is this really my fate? To fall in love with a Sayian? She even missed being able to see her dad come back just to save me?_ He just sighed as he tried to fall asleep once more.

The next morning Rena went to check on Hiei, but found him walking around the room as if looking for something.

"What are you doing? Your not even supposed to be able to get out of bed!"

Hiei seemed to ignore her comment and continue his search. Finally, he came walking up to Rena in flannel pajamas and a t-shirt.

"What the heck am I wearing? And where are my clothes?"

"You mean what's left of them?"

She held up two rags, stained with blood and had holes all over them.

"Oh…right…"

"Hiei…what are you doing? Please go back to bed; you will never heal this way.

You need to rest incase Tiguoro finds you."

"I know…that's what I'm worried about…that's why I have to leave."

"Leave? What are you talking about? Your in no condition to go anywhere!"

Hiei came all the way up to Rena and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Rena…." He began, "I fought two years to come back here, because I had to know that you were alright, and I thought that if I told you how I really felt, you would forgive me and we could start over. But now that I know who you feel…"

"Hiei I didn't mean that you couldn't…"

"Listen Rena…Tiguoro is going to find me, he knows I'm here its only a matter of time before he finds me and kills me and…"

"Hiei don't say that…"

"No, you don't understand, he will stop at nothing till I'm dead, and that's why I have to leave…I don't want you hurt again."

"But he wants to kill me too, you can't just abandon me, when you know I can't beat him."

"I'm sorry, but if I don't leave soon he will cause more trouble than you could imagine. He wants me dead because of what's happened the last two years; you know he can hold a grudge forever, but he still thinks your dead so he wont even bother to come after you since I'm the one he wants."

"So you were just going to leave without saying bye?"

"Well actually, I didn't want to get talked out of this, and frankly, I knew you were the only one who could."

"Hiei…just tell me…what happened…two years ago, after I was shot?"

"Well…if you really want to know…Tiguoro was trying to get me unconscious so he could take me back to Jargon. I tried to stab him, but him being faster than me, turned it against me and I was stabbed instead. He brought me into some woods, when he had to take care of some business for a second. Since he was busy beating up someone else I made a run for it, which gave me about a day's head start. Well I kept that up for about three months, but after that I was too exhausted and faint from loosing too much blood, so that's when Tiguoro found me collapsed on the ground and transported me to our home world…"

"Your…home…world?"

"Yes… I live on planet Jargon…home of the demons…"

"Oh…right…should have known that …"

"Yea well it's pretty hard to run when you have an opened wound causing you to loose a lot of your blood."

"You mean to tell me your wounds never healed?"

"Yea the poison they gave me infected my skin, not allowing it to heal, but thankfully I found an antidote to flush most of it out before it left any internal damage. I tried to pretend it worked but its really hard obeying someone who killed your parents, so after about a year I couldn't take it anymore and he found out. After he beat the heck out of me, he imprisoned me to spend the rest of my life in jail."

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be. I probably deserved it, especially after what I did to you…"

"Hiei..."

"Rena, I believe I was able to escape only because I had such a drive to see you again. A friend of mine, Kurama also helped, but I know it was because of you that Im still breathing."

"Hiei…please don't leave…you cant…"

"Rena, I have to do this, but just know…I do love you…"

Hiei kissed her cheek and began to walk away. Rena tried to grab his arm, but he ran off before she could; leaving a lonely blonde standing alone in the room with tears falling from her eyes. A few minutes later, Vegeta walked in and placed his arm on her shoulder.

"You know…if I chose to stay with a man I hardly knew over my dad that I love so much, I wouldn't let him get away that easy."

He turned around and walked out. Rena stood there thinking, and then she finally decided that out of all her loved ones she had lost, she wouldn't let this one get away too, and she would give her life if she had to to make Tiguoro pay.


	9. Too Late?

Chapter 9: Too Late? 

Rena flew as fast as she could to Camis tower for some sensu beans. She knew they were in short supply, but she also knew that Hiei wouldn't stand a chance against Tiguoro if she didn't heal him first. After Mr. Popo gave her a couple, she hurried back down, hoping she wouldn't be too late. As time flew by, Rena searched desperately for Hiei, but it was very hard to sense him considering he was very weak, and every time she sensed something, it was usually just some human.

Hiei was walking through some woods when he caught sense of a darker being behind him. He tried to hide his power level, but it was too late; Tiguoro had found him.

"Well well well, what do we have here? A pathetic, weak, demon. I told you Rena wouldn't want anything to do with you, ha ha and now your helpless, at my mercy; but don't worry, I wont go too hard on you."

He kicked Hiei hard in the stomach that flew him into a nearby tree, and made it fall. He just laughed as he came walking up to Hiei, while Hiei groaned in pain.

After about 30 minutes of searching, Rena was about to give up when she sensed a huge power level. She froze when she made out who it was, and she could sense a very weak power level too. She was too late… Tiguoro had Hiei by the throat, and was throwing remarks and punches at him.

"You stupid fool! If you had listened to me in the first place I wouldn't have to be here right now killing you. You were supposed to be the leader of the demons; when you were ready I would pass the throne to you. I thought I could train you in the way of a demon, not a weakling!"

"How…were you…supposed to do that…by killing my parents?"

"The few must be sacrificed for the one to be great."

"But I never…even knew…them."

"That's my point; you were supposed to use that pain to make you stronger so you could defeat Goku."

"Goku…why do you hate him so much?"

"Because, he was the only person I've met that could defeat me, and I cant have that if I'm to rule this world one day."

"You're pathetic; you're too scared to loose against him, so you sent me."

"Shut up you fool! That's not true, I just don't want to get my hands dirty, but your going to pay for that comment. We're done talking, so say goodnight!"

Tiguoro had his fist in the air to finish Hiei off, when he was suddenly knocked down from something kicking him hard in the back. He fell to the ground along with Hiei, stunned from what had just happened. Rena ran over to Hiei to help him up.

"Rena? What are you?…I thought I said…"

"Shh… take this sensu bean to heal you. A demon has never taken one before, but it's your only hope if you plan on living after today."

Hiei took it and ate it. In seconds he was back to full strength and his wounds were healed. He stood there amazed at his power he finally got back, while Rena just smiled at him.

"I can't believe this! Look at me, I haven't had my full strength in two years, and youre telling me this little bean did it in two seconds?"

"Their sensu beans. Cami grows them on his tower, but there are not many left. The Sayian grew them on their planet too, before it was destroyed. That's why they are in short supply."

"…Grew them on _their planet?…"_

"Okay… so maybe were not that different at all. Im sorry I acted that way before."

"Hey.. You got your reasons, its alright. And look…thanks…for coming back, for this, I couldn't have done it without you."

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure you would have done the same for me."

Tiguoro began to wake up from his shock, so Hiei grabbed Rena and tried to get her to leave.

"Rena! You've got to get out of here! I don't want you to get involved so get out of here while you can."

"What! No way! I made that mistake with my dad and Bre, but I'm not going to make it with you. We're a team remember? I wont leave you here…I wont let you go again…"

Hiei could only smile, but now Tiguoro was fully conscious and not happy.

"Oh how touching, the Sayian and the demon. Your more stupid than I thought, but oh well, I shall enjoy killing you both!"

Hiei and Rena got in their fighting position, while Tiguoro got in his. Tiguoro began to wave his arms in front of him until they were going so fast, you couldn't even see them. Before Hiei and Rena could think, he shot a blast of air at them causing them to fall back with it. Even with Hieis speed, he couldn't doge it.

_I will never get anything done in this form_, he thought. He turned to Rena.

"You may not want to see this, but it's my only choice in beating him; he's just too fast."

Rena just stared at him in confusion while Hieis body began to glow with a green tint. A bright light shot out so Rena couldn't see, and when it went away there was Hiei, in his demon form. He didn't dare look at Rena for he knew what she thought, but she couldn't stop looking at him. Tiguoro only laughed because Hiei was still no match for him.

"Alright." Rena said. "Plan B."

Rena stood in a position somewhat like Hieis and began to yell. In a few seconds a golden light began to glow also and then her hair went yellow as her body was filled with enormous energy. That's when Tiguoros smirk disappeared. Alone, they would not be much of a challenge, but together, he knew this could get interesting. Hiei looked at Rena and she smiled for they both realized that they really weren't that different. Tiguoro didn't want to seem like he cared so he began to charge at them with full speed. Hiei and Rena just got together ready to release an attack. When Tiguoro got close enough, they were both thinking the same thing, for they both shot out a ball of energy and it was enough to knock him back a few feet. After he got up they went to regular fighting: Tiguoro Vs. Hiei and Rena. They tried with all their might, throwing punches, kicks, and general blocking. Tiguoro was mostly dodging them since he was out numbered. After a while that stopped when they all three shot a blast at each other making them clash and sending all of them to ground. Hiei stood up first panting, while Tiguoro stood up, out of breath also. They both had cuts on there faces, but Rena was nowhere to be seen. They both thought the same thing at the same time as they began to look for her on the ground, but what they didn't realize is that Rena could fly. She clasped her hands together and flung them hard on Tiguoros head. He hit the ground hard groaning in pain. She landed next to Hiei who seemed very impressed, but Tiguoro was not happy at all. He got up as fast as he could and stretched his arm out at the two. Hiei was fast enough to doge it, but Rena was hit, sending her into the side of a mountain nearby. Hiei screamed her name as all he saw was the huge hole Tiguoro created. _She's down for the count_, Tiguoro thought. Hiei just ran at Tiguoro full speed, but he dodged his attack and turned around and grabbed Hiei by his back, putting his arms under his and around his shoulders.

"You were always so arrogant, forgetting to keep your guard up when you were attacking, Ha Ha!"

Hiei just grunted, but suddenly one arm on each side of Tiguoro molted out of his body and stretched out around Hiei, punching him in the stomach. He just yelled in pain while Tiguoro laughed.

"This time I've got you for sure!"

He grabbed Hieis sword on the ground with one of his arms and held it in front of his heart..

"Any last words before I finish you off for good?"

"Rena…" was all he could say.

"Ha Ha Ha I doubt she will help you this time!"

Just before he could strike, he heard a voice come from behind.

"LET HIM GO!"

"Wha-a…"

Tiguoro could see the flames in Rena's eyes, and without warning she disappeared and reappeared beside him, and kicked him; causing him to let go of Hiei. Hiei just fell to the ground trying to regain his breath, but Tiguoro stood there amazed.

"You wont ruin my life again! I'm going to stop you for good this time!"

She began punching Tiguoro in the stomach as hard as she could. Yelling at him to the top of her lungs, and punching every breath.

"Your--the stupid--fool…"

Hiei noticed the necklace she was wearing start to glow, but she didn't, she just kept on hitting him.

"…And you--are going--to DIE!"

By now it was glowing so bright that as Rena hit him the last time, the charm on the end of her necklace broke and the brightest light covered her body as strange energy began to emit from it. It engulfed Rena, giving her enormous strength. It was then that she realized what her father had meant all along, and she finally unleashed the energy hidden inside of her. She called out to him one last time.

"And now… let me return your favor!"

She now put her hand around his throat and squeezed as tight as she could. Every second she held on, she could see Tiguoros life slipping away. He was to the point now where he couldn't even try to get free. Rena held on longer until Hiei called out to her.

"Rena! Let me do this. I want to finish him off once and for all."

"Do as you will" Rena said as she let go of his throat and kicked him one more time as she walked off.

"While you have been finishing him off I've been gathering energy for my final attack. So here it is!

_Dragon of the darkness flame!"_

A huge blackness came from Hieis arm and it turned into a black dragon, with black flame coming from its mouth. Hiei pushed his arm out at Tiguoro who just stared at it in shock. The dragon then shot at Tiguoro, and engulfed him into the mountainside. The whole mountain fell, and smoke went everywhere. It was finally over. Hiei fell to one knee, groaning in pain from his now burnt arm. He had never done that attack before, so he didn't know the after effects of it, but it was evident that he probably wouldn't be able to use his arm again. Rena rushed to him to help.


	10. The Perfect Life

Chapter 10: The perfect life

Hiei sat on the ground while Rena frantically wrapped a cloth around his burnt arm. He noticed she was trying to hurry.

"How are you supposed to fight Tiguoro if you cant use your arm!?"

"What are you talking about? Look, he's gone."

"You mean…it's really over?"

"Yes, see. Now you can live a normal, happy life with no more pain and regrets."

"I-I can't believe it's finally over.. It seems like it's been forever... Ah, the words perfect seem to great right now."

"I guess the last thing you need for your life to be perfect is for me get out of it."

"What…?"

"I've caused you so much pain and I know you said you would forgive me, but the only way for you to really move on is for me to leave. At least then you could find a human that loves you instead of some demon."

"Hiei…I never asked you to leave. I just said I needed time."

"You didn't have to; I could see it in your eyes."

"…Well maybe you saw wrong!…"

"What are you trying to say…?"

"I'm…just saying that…"

Rena trailed off, as she felt herself leaning forward. Her lips met with Hieis while she gently placed her hand on his cheek. He returned the kiss and then it ended. Hiei looked up at Rena.

"But I thought you said…and your family…"

"Don't think…" Rena whispered. "…Just feel."

She looked into his eyes and this time they both leaned forward to kiss, and Rena put her arms around his shoulders while they continued. Vegeta stood a few feet away, while a smiled played with his lips; he was happy to see Rena happy again. When their kiss ended, Hiei asked Rena.

"So where do we start from here?"

"Where everyone starts. At the bottom, and work our way up."

"Well then, let's get started…Rena? …What's wrong?"

"Hiei… I have something to tell you…"

"What is it?"

"I haven't been completely honest with you… our Sayian planet, Vegeta, was really an evil place. We killed million of people and would take over any other planet we saw that was in our way. Only because we wanted to prove that we were the strongest. Well, one day, an even more evil ruler named Frieza killed the king and took over our planet. He was stronger than any of the Sayians but they still tried to overthrow him (One of those being Gokus father, Barrdok) so he blew up our planet. Now, my father escaped because Goku was sent to earth a few minutes before Vegeta was destroyed to take over earth and destroy it also. Vegeta survived because he was forced to be Friezas slave. His father was actually the king, you know."

"Wow… I would have never guessed… I can't believe you treated me like that even though your past was almost the same."

"I know.. I'm so sorry. I know about my ancestors past but you see, I never lived that life. My life was calm and peaceful so I automatically shunned people like you. I know shouldn't have done that to you…"

"Hey.. It's okay. I completely understand. You see, my life was supposed to be good because of my parents influence -they were really good demons I heard- but when Tiguoro killed them… you know."

"Yeah…"

"I have a question, though. Why didn't your father destroy earth? I mean he was evil at one time right?"

"Well, I suppose. He was only a child."

"A CHILD! How could a child possibly have the mind, not to mention strength, to do that."

"Well, the Sayians were extremely powerful I heard. Even a new born could at least kill another Sayian."

"Whoa.."

"See, my father was supposed to go somewhere else first, where he would train as he grew, but his ship was caught in a meteorite shower and knocked it off course. By some coincidence he crashed here he went into a coma from hitting his head. Grand paw Gohan found him and took care of him, and when Goku finally awoke; he forgot all about his mission to destroy, kill and live the ruthless Sayian life."

"How did he find all this out if he forgot?"

"Well…his brother Raddiks told him… he's uh actually dead now… after trying to kill my brother. Other surviving Sayians have done the same… trying to get us to join them… my father died saving this planet… because of him I'm still alive…"

"Rena… I'm sorry… I've been so selfish, only thinking of my loss. I can't imagine how someone like you must feel, always worrying about who was gonna try to kill you next… I suppose I can understand why you wouldn't like outsiders then."

"So you don't hate me?"

"Never."

Hiei kissed Rena one more time and then stood and helped Rena up. She grabbed his hand and he smiled as they walked toward a new life together.

Three months later, Hiei and Rena sat under a tree observing their most pleased accomplishment: the rebuilding of Hieis house. It was much bigger than before, and a lot nicer too. It had taken a while with just the two of them and Vegeta, but it was worth it for Rena spent most of her time over there anyway. Rena couldn't believe the years that had gone by. She was now 20 and had known Hiei for four years, and after four years of being with someone you love, (yes, even the two years she ran away) its only obvious what the next step is right? But not to ponder that question now. Rena and Hiei were just fine with how things were. As they were staring at the house, Goten, Rena's little brother, came running up to them shouting.

"Rena, Rena, Rena, daddy's back!"

The end 


End file.
